My Saviour
by kyokomisuto
Summary: Maka, Soul and Crona head to Loew village too deal with a berserk golem but when they get there the group gets more than they bargained for Maka becomes injured and Crona stands up to protect her when Justin Law a DeathScythe comes too their rescue.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Maka, Soul and Crona head to Loew village too deal with a berserk golem but when they get there the village isn't very hospitable when the man Giriko offers to help them.

As he leads them deeper and deeper into the forest the group of young meisters and weapons become suspicious when Giriko finally reveals his true self too them.

And as the Golem appears they fight only for Maka to become injured in the process unable too move Crona steps up intent on keeping her safe who will save them from Giriko.  



	2. Chapter 1 The Rescue

Chapter 1. The Rescue

(Author POV)

"Maka I'll protect you" the boy Crona says standing in front of the injured girl protectively raising Ragnarok in defense as the man Giriko prepares to attack and end the fight.

As his chain gears begin running he takes off attacking Crona viciously as the witch Aracne, Maka, and Soul watch on as the fight continues when a new voice enters the clearing.

A bright light flashes through the clearing "Saint Cross Knife" the voice calls out saving Crona in the nick of time and as the area clears it reveals a boy Justin Law a DeathScythe.

(Justin POV)

"Attention DWMA students as there is only one opponent I will end this quickly please wait a moment if you don't mind" I say loud and clear as my opponent get's ready for another attack.

As we fight I mentally roll my eyes as he begins shouting foul words my next words piss him off even more " I can read lips" I say simply too irritate him even further.

As he becomes angered the witch Aracne calls out to him ordering an immediate retreat and the golem begins attacking once more I turn and begin praying preparing too finish the fight.

"Law Abiding Silver Gun" I call out and as I deal my ending blow to the golem I bow my head in prayer before walking over too the group of young meisters and weapons.

"You three can rest easy now" I tell them bending down to their level and gently pulling the girl into my arms and standing back up slowly before making my way back too my automobile carefully.

(Author POV)

As the group continues their trek through Loew village once more they receive distrustful gazes from the people as they finally reach Justin's automobile he get's in gently with the girl.

Placing the girl on his lap he wraps one arm around her waist too keep hold of her and uses the other arm to begin driving as the others follow on Soul's motorcycle.

-A few hours later-

The group finally reaches Death City they begin rushing up the steps of the academy Justin carrying the girl once again they burst into the academy's medical ward calling for Professor Stein.

When they realize that nobody was in the room Justin gently places Maka on one of the beds telling both Soul and Crona too stay put as he goes to search for Professor Stein.

(Justin POV)

I quickly locate Stein's soul and run off in the direction he was in spinning around the corner I nearly slam into him "Come quick the girl Maka she's injured" I rush out in one breath.

With that we both rush back through the halls of the school back too the medical ward and upon re-entering we find the scythe meister being fussed over by her weapon partner Soul.

(Author POV)

"Alright you three out" Stein says calmly watching them leave before walking up to Maka and asking her a few simple questions before concluding that she would need too stay in bed for a few days.

As he finishes up he calls Soul and Crona back into the room stepping out once they were through before calling Justin over to him too discuss the details of the mission with Lord Death.

(Maka POV)

"I'm fine I'll be better in no time Soul so just go home" I groan to my partner as he continues fussing over me worriedly and asking me how I was every few minutes it was driving me crazy.

"Are you sure you'll be alright" he asks me again "Soul" I groan out again 'I wish I could Maka-chop him' I think too myself as he finally takes the hint leaving me alone with just my thoughts.

-An hour later-

A knock on the door breaks me out of my thoughts "Mind if I come in" Justin asks as he walks into the room fully I nod sighing in relief that it wasn't Soul coming back to check up on me.

(Justin POV)

When all she does is nod I walk up too her bed and sit on the edge gently "How are you feeling Maka" I regret asking as she visibly tenses and her eyes twitch in irritation.

"Let me guess your partner Soul" I ask as she huffs in irritation "Yeah" she answers calming down slightly I smile lightly and reach up brushing her bangs out of her eyes gently.

I feel her tense up once more as a blush spreads across her face I lean forward placing a kiss on her forehead before pulling away and exiting the room "See you later Maka" I say.

(Maka POV)

'Eh what was that all about' I ask myself as the door shuts behind Justin 'Oh well' I think yawning a bit as tiredness washes over me I close my eyes sleepily and instantly fall asleep.

-A few days later-

I stretch feeling a few bones crack in response as I'm finally given permission to leave the medical ward and get back too class and go home to my bed in the apartment I share with Soul.

(Author POV)

As Maka leaves the medical ward going home her friends congratulate her on a full recovery and as she goes too class the next day they begin planning a party for Maka.

-Later that night-

(Maka POV)

As we sit in a circle playing truth or dare I can't help but feel like they were plotting something "Dare" I say gulping in fear as Tsubaki get's an evil gleam in her eyes. 


	3. Chapter 2 The Dare

Chapter 2. The Dare

(Tsubaki POV)

I giggle a little as Maka falls right into my trap "Maka I dare you to find Justin and kiss him on the lips" I say watching her go white and blush I feel proud of myself for the dare.

"Fine I'll do it tomorrow" she says sighing a bit as she excepts the dare "Black Star Truth or Dare" Maka asks Black Star and he immediately calls out dare I sigh 'You idiot' I think.

(Maka POV)

I grin when Black Star falls into my trap and chooses dare "Black Star I dare you too make out with Soul for 5 minutes" I tell him and I feel satisfied with my dare 'Payback' I think.

"You can't be serious Maka" Black Star finally yells as he pulls himself out of the daze he had been in I smile lightly in response "Oh but I am very serious Black Star" I tell him.

I watch as he turns pale for a moment before muttering "Fine" under his breath and walk over to a still pale Soul and press his lips too Soul's and begin making out with him.

-5 minutes later-

(Black Star POV)

"Ugh well that was definitely gross" I say aloud shivering in disgust as I pull away from Soul making everyone laugh at me "Alright Kid your turn truth or dare" I ask him.

"Dare he calls out sighing in response "Alright I dare you too tilt all your pictures 2 centimeters" I say patting myself on the back for thinking of this totally awesome dare.

"Black Star your horrid" Kid says but he mutters his agreement before asking the next person truth or dare and before we knew it we were moving onto playing other games for fun.

-A few hours later-

(Author POV)

After playing games for several hours the group finally settles down and goes to sleep for the night exhausted from the party and having fun with each of their friends.

(Maka POV)

I yawn tiredly throughout the day and nearly forget my dare when Soul reminds me of it "Oh fine I'll see you at home later" I say as he drives off on his motorcycle.

I stand there pouting for a moment before sighing 'might as well get this over with' I think too myself and I close my eyes and concentrate using my soul perception to find Justin.

-A few minutes later-

(Justin POV)

'Damn it' I think standing up from my automobile and my less than successful mission I sigh before making my way into the school too speak with Lord Death.

I stretch as the meeting finally ends and I make my way out of the academy intent on heading home to rest when I feel Maka's soul coming straight towards me.

-A few minutes earlier-

(Maka POV)

'Darn how hard can it be too find him' I think to myself as I wander around Death City hoping too find Justin but as a few hours pass I begin giving up when his soul flares.

"Gotcha" I say aloud to myself running in his direction quickly "Justin wait up" I call out too him as he turns right as I come to a stop right in front of him.

-Now-

(Justin POV)

"Did you need me for something Maka" I ask her as she calms down and regains her breath after a few minutes she looks me straight in the eyes with a blush on her face.

I blink in surprise before grinning as the blush turns a deeper red 'this is gonna be good' I think bending down slightly and taking some of her hair and twirling it around my finger.

(Maka POV)

As he leans closer in front of me I feel my face heat up even more causing me too fidget nervously under his gaze I take a deep breath before answering his question.

"Well you see last night we were playing truth or dare and I chose dare and I was dared to" I trail off nervously as I recognise the look in his eyes and his close proximity.

(Justin POV)

"Too what Maka what was your dare" I ask her already having this feeling that the dare has some to do with me my hunch is proven correct when she blurts out the next words quickly.

"I was dared too kiss you Justin" she says in a rush clenching her eyes shut in fear that I would reject her "Maka open your eyes" I speak to her gently "Don't be afraid".

"I'll help you out alright" I say grasping her chin in between my fingers gently and wrapping my other arm around her waist and pulling her closer too me where I'm mere inches from her face.

(Maka POV)

As he leans closer I close my eyes in slight fear feeling my body tremble slightly as his breath ghosts along my lips for a moment before he finally presses his lips too mine kissing me.

(Justin POV)

I feel her tremble against me slightly as I gently bite her lip hearing her gasp softly I take advantage of her open mouth and tighten my hold of her now french-kissing her.

As I swirl my tongue around hers I coax it gently into my mouth where I suck on it gently for a moment before releasing her from my hold and pull away ending the kiss.

(Maka POV)

When he finally let's go of me and pulls away "Maka wanna go on a date with me tomorrow at 5:00 does that sound alright with you" he asks me completely unexpectedly.

I'm shocked by his words unable to speak I nod in answer apparently it was enough as he grabs me in a hug spinning us around before releasing me and heading home as I do the same. 


	4. Chapter 3 The Date

(Maka POV)

I finally make my way home smiling happily "I'm home Soul" I call out as I step through the doorway of our apartment and shut the door locking it behind me and walk into the living room.

"Welcome home Maka" Soul says looking at me for a moment before turning back to comforting Kid "It's alright Kid it will be ok" he says trying too placate the serious OCD and depressed Kid from his current mood.

"Let me guess it was his dare" I say crossing my arms and grinning as I sit down on the other side of Kid "Yeah" Soul says after a moment sighing in response "How long" I ask not elaborating.

"Let's see a couple hours at the most I think by the way what took you Maka" Soul says answering my question countering my question with a question of his own.

"Oh that well you see simply put I couldn't find him at first but in the end I completed the dare" I answer sighing happily remembering my first kiss and then I immediately after got a date.

"You really kissed him Justin Law the Deathscythe also known as the executioner" Kid yells pulling himself out of his depressed mood "Yeah and he asked me out on a date" I say giggling happily.

I grin at their stunned expressions "Well boys I've got a dat to plan for tomorrow" I tell them getting up from the couch bidding everyone goodnight I enter my room happily.

-The Next Day-

(Justin POV)

I wake up smiling as I think of Maka and our date that was planned for 5:00 this evening "but first I have work too do" I say sighing heavily at my strenuous workload I had to do.

(Tsubaki POV)

"So she really kissed him" I asked shocked that Maka had the courage too kiss a deathscythe "Yeah and she even got a date with today Tsubaki" Soul says sighing a bit.

"Cheer up Soul it'll be alright" I tell him patting him on the back gently sighing a bit myself when BlackStar's laughter enters my hearing "And there he goes again" I sigh out once more.

I stand up from my seat and enter the hallway "BlackStar leave Kid alone" I speak to him as he continues laughing despite my request I sigh and grab him by the ears "Oww" he complains.

"Tsubaki owww that hurts" he complains loudly "Well it's your fault" I say pulling him into the seat next too me and let go of his ear I watch as he rubs his ear muttering under his breath.

(Maka POV)

I giggle silently as BlackStar continues muttering under his breath 'Serves you right for picking on Kid' I sigh mentally as Professor Stein comes in and the bell rings signaling the start of class.

-Several hours later-

"Well I'm off I'll see you later Soul" I say quickly gathering my things and rushing out of the classroom shoving things in my locker before location Justin's soul and running in his direction smiling happily.

(Justin POV)

"Over here Maka" I call out to her once she reaches my side I pull her into a hug and kiss her lightly on the lips I release her after a moment and grab hold of her hand leading her around Death City.

"A table for two please" I ask the waiter a she leads us over to the table I pull Maka along behind me gently once seated I lean over and whisper in her ear "Wait right here I'll be back with our orders.

"Ok Justin" Maka says smiling as I walk up too the counter "Welcome to Deathbucks may I take your order" the person behind the cash register asks and I quickly give him the order.

-A few minutes later-

I stand there waiting for a few minutes when they call out my order 'Finally' I sigh mentally picking up the tray and carrying it back too the table where Maka was still waiting for my return patiently.

"Here you go Maka" I say placing what I had ordered for her in front of her as I sit once more "Thank you Justin" she says smiling and blushing "It's no problem Maka" I answer her sweetly.

-A few hours later-

(Maka POV)

"Justin" I ask nervously "What's wrong Maka" he asks me in return as we continue walking around Death City hand in hand "Can we do this again sometime" I answer him shyly as we come to a stop.

He turns looking at me in surprise "Oh Maka of course we can you silly girl" he answers me softly before leaning down and kissing me on the lips for the second time that day before pulling away.

"But for now Maka you should head home before it get's too dark" he says ushering me down the streets of Death City once more as he walks me to the apartment I share with Soul.

"See you again soon Justin" I call out after him as he disappears in the darkness before I make my way into the apartment exhausted yawning I bid Soul goodnight before instantly falling asleep.

(Soul POV)

'Man she must of had a good time if she didn't even bother too shut her door properly' I sigh mentally before shutting off the television and closing her door for her before entering my room and doing the same.

(Justin POV)

I wait until Maka had made her way fully into the apartment before turning around and making my way to my own apartment 'that was on the other side of Death City' I mentally growl out.

I sigh a little in irritation before placing my headphones in and listening to my music hoping that it would take my mind off of certain things as I continue walking in the dark too my apartment.

-A few minutes later-

(Stein POV)

"There you are Justin" I say stopping in front of him "The Kishin's been spotted" I asnwer his unasked question "We need you on the frontlines now" I say once more rushing off in search of Spirit.

"Spirit reprot to Lord Death now" I yell rushing by him on my way too Soul and Maka's apartment "Maka, Soul we need you both on the frontline now" I say loud enough for them to hear me.

-A few minutes later-

(Maka POV)

"Soul are you ready" I ask as I pull my cloak on quickly "Yeah" he answers licking his lips in anticipation as we head out the door too face the Kishin Asura on the battlefield headon. 


	5. Chapter 4 The Kishin's End

Chapter 4. The Kishin's End.

(Author POV)

Maka, Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty along with the Deathscythes gather on the battlefield to face the kishin Asura for the final battle too determine the world's fate.

(Maka POV)

"Kishin Asura I'm here to take your soul" I shout as Soul transforms into a scythe "Kid, BlackStar Resonance Link Soul let's go Soul Resonance" I shout as the link forms between the three of us.

(Justin POV)

I watch as Maka and Soul perform Link and Soul Resonance with their team and themselves "Don't get distracted punk priest" a familiar voice enters my ears and I dodge the attack just in time.

'This guy again' I sigh in irritation as he charges his saw link gears up for another attack "Oh no you don't" I say as I jump in front of him grabbing his shirt in the process "Saint Cross Knife" I shout.

The blast sends Giriko flying across the clearing quite a ways as the dust clears he's no where too be seen 'Great' I scold myself for being so careless and taking my eyes off him even for a second.

'Damn it' I yell at myself as I look around for Giriko warily 'Aha there you are' I grin before charging him taking Giriko completely off guard because he had thought he was hidden well.

"Perhaps next time don't get so cocky and drop your guard in the middle of a battle" I tell him throwing him in the air and flipping into the air myself "Law-Abiding Silver Gun" I yell.

(Author POV)

As each group and person begins fighting their semi-personal fights Maka's group was fighting off Arachnephobia trying to reach kishin Asura so they could end the battle swiftly.

(Maka POV)

"Witch Hunter" I yell slicing Soul through the enemy over and over again breathing harshly as the battle continues too drag on around us I take a quick look around seeing how everyone else was doing.

'Seem's like BlackStar has won his fight agaisnt that samurai' I think as I run forward dodging an attack that was meant to cut me down "Witch Hunter" I yell once more hacking through the guy.

"Maka ahead of us is the kishin" Soul's voice yells at me through our connection "Right BlackStar, Kid let's go" I yell gaining their attention before charging through the remaining enemies.

I come too a complete stop a few meters away from Asura "Kishin Asura I've come to take your soul" I yell at him as the others finally arrive and move too stand next to me.

(Stein POV)

"Stein look Maka and the others have made it too the kishin" I hear Spirit shout at me through our resonance link my head snaps up instantly and sure enough there they were.

I sigh taking a drag of my cigarrete releasing the smoke slowly "Alright listen up everyone protect Maka and the others" I shout catching everyone's attention before making my way across to them.

(Justin POV)

'Maka you better survive this' I think too myself worriedly as I finish off the enemy I was fighting before running across the clearing to protect Maka and the others with Stein.

"About time you go here Justin" I heard Stein speak too me as he swung Spirit with one hand hacking through any enemies that dared get to close and using his other hand too fix his glasses.

"Sorry Stein" I respond to him as I punck someone knocking him backwards easily I watch as Stein takes another puff of his cigarrete when a loud boom comes from behind us.

My eyes widen in horror "Maka" I scream turning around quickly just in time too see Maka and the others become engulfed by a black sphere made by the kishin Asura.

"Justin get out of the way" I hear Stein shout I jump back to late and get sent flying into a tree on the other side of the clearing "Maka" I whisper once before falling unconscious.

(Stein POV)

I sigh exhausted as I walk over too where the blast had sent Justin "Is he alright" I hear Spirit ask me in a semi worried tone "Yeah he's just knocked out for right now" I answer.

"Spirit I'd be more worried about the children in that black sphere especially Maka" I tell Spirit seriously as it continues growing by Asura's control as it nearly covers the entire clearing.

"Speaking of Maka why did Justin yell out her name" I hear Spirit ask himself but I ignore him as I grab Justin and jump out of the way as the black shpere continues expanding.

I watch as it stops suddenly before shrinking to a smaller size and I breathe a small sigh of relief setting Justin down and standing at a safe distance I pray they win.

-A few hours later-

-Inside the sphere-

(Author POV)

Maka and the others struggle against the kishin Asura and all hope seems lost until Maka uses her courage and wins but soon after she passes out from exhaustion causing the others too worry.

"Maka" everyone shouts out her name running over to her not sure if she was alright after everything they had been through that night everyone breathes a sigh of relief when they see Maka breathing properly.

(Stein POV)

I walk up too the group crowded around Maka breathing a silent breath of relief thanking Lord Death that she was alright "Let's get her to the academy's medical ward" I say before walking away.

(Soul POV)

I pick Maka up gently and run back too the academy with the others following behind me at a quick pace "Just hang on Maka" I whisper in her ear as I speed up running quicker.

I burst through the doors of the medical ward at the same time as Professor Stein "Lay her there" he commands I do as he says as he lays Justin Law on the bed beside Maka's.

-A few hours later-

(Spirit POV)

'I wonder if my darling Maka is alright' I ask myself as I walk down the halls to the medical ward I stop in front of the door and open it only too stare at the scene in horror.

(Justin POV)

"Maka I'm sorry" I tell her gently kissing her forehead "It's alright Justin I'll be ok and I figured out that I love you" I lean down to kiss her only too be interrupted by the door opening. 


End file.
